cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
David Warner
David Warner (1941 - ) Film Deaths *''The Sea Gull'' (1968) [Konstantin]: Commits suicide by shooting himself. *''From Beyond the Grave'' (1974) [Edward Charlton (segment 1 "The Gate Crasher")]: Impaled in the stomach/chest on a blade after being driven insane by Marcel Steiner's spectre. He later appears as a ghost himself in the cursed mirror. *''The Omen ''(1976) [Keith Jennings]: Decapitated when a pane of glass comes flying off the back of a runaway truck (see David Thewlis for the 2006 remake). (Thanks to Sammy and Spiderman) *''Time After Time'' (1979) [John Lesley Stevenson, Jack the Ripper]: Dissipated through the timestream when Malcolm McDowell removes the key to the time machine while David is trying to escape. *''The Island'' (1980) [John David Nau]: Shot in the stomach with a flare gun, causing David to fall over a railing down into the bowels of the ship, by Michael Caine as David is attacking him with an axe whilst holding his son (Jeffrey Frank) captive. *''Time Bandits'' (1981) [Evil]: Crumbles into pieces after being turned to stone by Ralph Richardson. (Since he's a supernatural being, it's arguable whether this actually constitutes a "death" scene, but I'll go ahead and list it just in case.) *''Tron (1982)'' [Ed Dillinger/Sark/Master Control Program]: Playing a triple role; Sark and the Master Control Program are both destroyed by Bruce Boxleitner and Jeff Bridges. *''Waxwork'' (1988) [David Lincoln]: Falls into a vat of boiling wax after being shot in the chest and neck by Patrick Macnee He dies after emerging from the vat trying to drag Zach Galligan into the wax with him. (Thanks to Pat and Matt) *''Tripwire'' (1990) [Josef Szabo]: Shot in the back by Andras Jones while David is trying to kill Terence Knox. *''Cast a Deadly Spell'' (1991) [Amos Hackshaw]: Devoured by a demon after it senses that David's intended sacrifice (Julianne Moore) isn't a virgin. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (1991)'' [Chancellor Gorkon]: Shot by two assassins; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to William Shatner. (Thanks to Neil) *''Quest of the Delta Knights'' (1993) [Lord Vultare/Baydool]: Playing a dual role, he has two death scenes: "Baydool" is shot in the chest with arrows by "Vultare's" soldiers, then "Vultare" is killed in an explosion when the futuristic power source overloads. *''Necronomicon: Book of the Dead'' (1994) [Dr. Madden]: Dies of a disease that causes his skin to literally melt from his body. (Thanks to Scott) *''Tryst'' (1994) [Jason]: Smothered with a pillow by Louise Fletcher. (Thanks to Scott) *''In the mouth of madness'' (1995) [Dr. Wrenn]: killed by mutants offscreen as sam neill sleeps. *''Naked Souls'' (1995) [Everett Longstreet]: Dies of a neurological disease (ontop of being shot in the stomach), after Brian Krause manages to restore their minds into the proper bodies. (David had previously switched minds with Brian in an attempt to escape death.) *''Titanic (1997)'' [Spicer Lovejoy]: Dies during the sinking of the Titanic when the ship splits in two. (Thanks to Spiderman) *''Dr. Jekyll and Mr Hyde'' (2003) [Sir Danvers Carew]: Killed by Hyde (John Hannah). *''The League of Gentlemen's Apocalypse'' (2005) [Dr. Erasmus Pea]: Poisoned by Reece Shearsmith when he makes David touch/hold a severed limb using part of a toxic homunculus. His shrivelled body is later seen as the townspeople step on it. (Played for comic effect.) *''Perfect Parents'' (2006) [Father Thomas]: Killed by Brendan Coyle or Stephen Taylor, his body is seen when Christopher Eccleston discovers him. TV Deaths *''Holocaust ''(1978 TV mini-series) [Reinhard Heydrich]: Fatally injured in an explosion when Czech rebels throw a bomb at his car; he dies a few days later. Neither the bombing nor his death is shown, but the assassination does feature prominently in the plot. (See also John Carradine in Hitler's Madman and Anton Diffring in Operation Daybreak.) (Thanks to Dan) *''Hitler's SS: Portrait of Evil'' (1985 TV) [Reinhard Heydrich]: Fatally injured in an explosion when a Czech rebel throws a grenade at his car; we see the attack, and are informed of his subsequent death in the following scene. (Thanks to Tony) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Poisoned Pen'' (1990 TV) [Bradley Thompson]: Poisoned by Cindy Williams. *''Twin Peaks: The Condemned Woman (1991)'' [Thomas Eckhardt]: Killed by Joan Chen. (Thanks to Johan) *''Tales from the Crypt: The New Arrival (1992)'' [Dr. Alan Gertz]: Likely dies (off screen) after Zelda Rubenstein leaves him alone with her zombie child; the episode ends with Warner in a chair as the girl circles around him. *''Dinosaurs: If I Were A Tree'' (1993; animated) [The Spirit of the Tree]: Playing the voice of a tree's spirit, he explodes after lightening hits him while he and Earl Sinclair (voiced by Stuart Pankin) switch back their souls. *''Babylon 5: Grail (1994)'' [Aldous Gajic]: Shot by William Sanderson, who had been aiming for Tom Booker; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Tom. (Thanks to Neil) *''The Outer Limits: Virtual Future (1995)'' [Bill Trenton]: Shot repeatedly by Kelly Rowan, causing him to fall over a railing into the ocean, just as David is about to kill Josh Brolin. His body is later seen sinking to the sea floor. *''Gargoyles: Avalon, Part Three ''(1995; animated) [Archmage]: Exploded into dust when Goliath (Keith David) removed the Eye of Odin from his brow. *''Lois and Clark: Foundling ''(1996) [Jor-El]: Killed when Krypton explodes, after placing his infant son in a spaceship and sending him to Earth. *''Beastmaster: The Eye of Braxus ''(1996) [Lord Agon]: After being possessed by Braxus, he then falls to his death down a chasm after a fight with Marc Singer. *''Rasputin: Dark Servant of Destiny (1996)'' [Dr. Botkin]: Shot by Russian Revolutionaries. *''Hornblower: Retribution'' (2001) [Capt James Sawyer (HMS Renown)]: Killed in an explosion (along with several crewmembers) from a canon blast. *''Wallander: The Fifth Woman (2010)'' [Povel Wallander]: Dies (off-screen) of complications of Alzheimer's Disease; we learn of his death when Polly Hemingway informs her brother Kenneth Branagh. * Penny Dreadful: What Death Can Join Together (2014) [Abraham van Helsing]: Neck broken by Frankenstein's first Monster, Caliban (Rory Kinnear) shortly after speaking to Harry Treadaway. Warner, David Warner, David Warner, David Warner, David Warner, David Warner, David Warner, David Warner, David Warner, David Warner, David Warner, David Warner, David Warner, David Warner, David Warner, David Warner, David Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by scalding Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by boiling Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by Alzheimer's Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Actors who died in Terry Gilliam Movies Category:Actors who died in James Cameron Films Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:People who died in a David Lynch film or TV series Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:People who died in the Omen Films Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:People who died in a The Outer Limits series Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Performers who died on the Titanic Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Uli Edel Movies Category:Actors who died in Sidney Lumet Movies Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Superman Cast Members